kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Challenge Day/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript of the episode "Challenge Day" from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. This transcript has been separated into three segments, indicated accordingly to the episode's commercial breaks. Character dialogue lines were originally written by the episode's screenwriter, Scott Kreamer. Descriptions shown between italicized brackets were written by action=history}} contributors of this article. __TOC__ Act 1 episode opens up to [[Shifu] giving the Furious Five a kung fu lesson in the Training Hall.] SHIFU: That's it, only by achieving inner peace, can a true kung fu master unfold, like a lotus flower. scene cuts to [[Po], struggling with something in the Training Hall courtyard.] PO: That all you got?! is thrown around by his adversary. The scene cuts back to Shifu and the Five in the Training Hall. SHIFU: Calm, peaceful, relaxed. Gasp Where's Po? scene cuts back to Po being thrown around. PO: It's gonna take more than that to defeat the Dragon Warrior. takes a stance and jumps toward his opponent. Shifu leaves the Training Hall. SHIFU: Everyone, get ready! Five jump outside and prepare to fight. Po is revealed to be pulling a rope. Shifu becomes irritated upon realizing that Po is only setting up a hammock. Shifu and the Five approach Po. PO: C'mon, just... want... to take... a nap. successfully sets up the hammock. PO: Take that... hammock! turns toward Shifu and the Five. PO: Oh, hey guys. Chuckles How goes the meditating? MANTIS: It was fine, until we rushed to save you from your attacker. PO: Huh? Oh yeah, sweet hammock, huh? jumps onto the hammock. The hammock repels Po and throws him into the Five, knocking them down. Po bounces back to the hammock and becomes tangled in it. PO: Oh, there we go. See? Guys. looks over to [[Tigress] and Monkey as the rest of the Five fall out of the sky. Po covers his eyes and cringes.] TIGRESS: Master Shifu, can we postpone meditation and head into the Training Hall? Suddenly I'm in the mood to hit something. Five head into the Training Hall. PO: Someone needs to work on her inner peace and outer hostility. SHIFU: Since you skipped meditation, will you be joining us in the Training Hall? gets up from the hammock. PO: Yeah, I kinda pulled my glutinous maximus wrestling with the hammock here so uh, I think I'll just chill a little. lays back down. SHIFU: Po, napping is not what being the Dragon Warrior is about. PO: Are you sure? I mean, let's talk about this after my nap. I mean, I'll still be the Dragon Warrior when I wake up, right? It's not like I'll suddenly be unchosen by the universe. falls asleep and begins snoring loudly. The hammock tears under Po's weight, but he remains asleep. [[Zeng] approaches.] ZENG: Your tea, Master Shifu. Something the matter? SHIFU: Sighs. It's the panda, he seems to have forgotten what it means to be the Dragon Warrior. I need to find a way to shake him from his... complacency. ZENG: Heh, good luck. glares at Zeng, causing him to drop the tea. ZENG: It's just that, well, even if he doesn't do his meditating or his training or, well, anything, he's still the Dragon Warrior. SHIFU: Sigh. You're right, Zeng. Unless... Zeng, I have an important message for you to take to the village. and the Five meet in front of the [[Hall of Warriors].] TIGRESS: You want us to go spend the day at the Zhu Jian Hot Springs? SHIFU: Yes, you've all been training really hard and deserve a day of relaxation. TIGRESS: What does that mean? SHIFU: It's just that I appreciate... TIGRESS: No, what does "relaxation" mean? CRANE: I'll explain it to you on the way. leads Tigress away. MANTIS: What about Po? SHIFU: He's not going. and [[Viper] leave.] MONKEY: Does he know that? leaves. Po arrives with a towel and a rice hat. PO: Zhu Jian Hot Springs! I can already feel your bubbles tickling my tushy. SHIFU: You're staying here. walks away. Po is shocked. PO: Oh no! two walk into the Hall of Warriors. PO: Aw, I really need a break. I was dreaming all night that I was awake. It was exhausting! SHIFU: I have urgent Dragon Warrior business for you to handle. PO: Dragon Warrior business? Sweet. What do we got? Roving bandits? Kidnapped princess? Undead vampire warriors feasting upon the living? motions for Po to come closer. Po comes closer to Shifu. Shifu looks around. SHIFU: I need you to go to the village and get me... an apple. PO: An apple? SHIFU: An apple. PO: An apple? SHIFU: An apple. PO: An apple? SHIFU: An apple. PO: An apple? SHIFU: An apple. PO: I'm sorry, an apple? SHIFU: An apple. PO: An apple? SHIFU: An apple. PO: 'Cause I could do more than that. SHIFU: I know, just an apple will do. PO: Seriously? SHIFU: Yes. PO: Really? SHIFU: Yes. PO: I mean, just like red? SHIFU: Any kind of apple will do. turns around. PO: You mean you just want me to go and... SHIFU: Get an apple. PO: An apple? walks away. Po arrives at an apple cart in the village. PO: Get him an apple? What's-What's so important about that? is caught off guard when he turns and sees a pig child silently glaring at him. He tries to ignore the pig, but the pig attacks him, knocking him down. Po is able to get a hold of the pig. PO: Hey, what's going on, little guy? Had a bad day? lets the child walk away. He turns back to see the apple cart owner. PO: Uh, hey, Muh Lin I'll take one of the... Lin slaps Po's hand when he reaches for an apple. PO: Uh, butterfingers, huh? I just need one of those... Lin prevents Po from grabbing an apple, blocking his hands. Po eventually grabs an apple, only to get kicked in the face by the duck. Po gets into a fight with Muh Lin. PO: Easy, don't wanna hurt you. Just calm down. Lin bounces off of Po's belly and crashes into the apple cart. Po nervously walks away. PO: I'll uh... I'll just get one down the-- down the street. And uh... steps in a bucket of paint, only to be scowled upon by a pig painter. PO: Oh, sorry! Sorry! bucket remains stuck to Po's foot as the pig begins attacking him. Po kicks the pig with the paint bucket. The pig slams into a wall and gets covered with paint. PO: Uh, missed a spot. What's gotten into-- turns to see a crowd of angry villagers. PO: ...Everybody? Okay, good to see you all. Something a little... weird seems to be going on here and uh, not sure... runs away only to encounter another crowd of scowling villager. PO: Okay. begins running away, but he gets blocked by the other crowd of villagers. Po runs in another direction. [[Fang] jumps out from behind a wall.] FANG: Po, over here! goes and hides with Fang. The crowds of villager pass by. PO: Oh, thanks, Fang. starts attacking Po. PO: Ow! Quit it! hits Po with weak punches to the stomach. PO: H-Hey, that tickles! bites Po. PO: Ow, that doesn't! Ow, don't! grabs Fang and sets him down. Shifu and Zeng arrive. SHIFU: I'm still waiting for my apple, panda. bows to Shifu. PO: Master Shifu, uh, I'm having that nightmare where everyone attacks me while I'm naked. SHIFU: Po, you're wearing pants. PO: Should I take these off then? Or... shields his eyes when Po nearly pulls his pants down. SHIFU: No, you're awake, panda. I forgot to tell you that today is Dragon Warrior Challenge Day. PO: Dragon Warrior Challenge Day? Does this have anything to do with me not getting your apple? SHIFU: Forget the apple. I was going through the old texts and discovered that on the hundredth day of being Dragon Warrior, anyone can challenge you. Listen carefully, if you're defeated before sunset, the victor takes your title. PO: Oh, good I... Wait, what?! I could lose my Dragon Warrior-shipdom? That's terrible. SHIFU: And you're not up to the challenge? PO: What? What me? No-no, I'm up to it. It's just, you know, today is... peeks over toward the villagers. The villagers quickly turn and glance at Po. Po continues hiding. PO: I'm doin' it. I just gotta, you know, psych myself up. gains a look of uncertainty as Po begin clumsily limbering up. PO: How d'ya like me now, Apple cart duck? Didn't see that coming, did ya' Ling the shoemaker? Bring it! jumps out of hiding and starts fighting the villagers. SHIFU: He doesn't seem so complacent anymore, huh, Zeng? runs by with the villagers chasing him. ZENG: Uh, no sir. But, uh... SHIFU: Yes, Zeng? ZENG: Uh, it's just that, uh, it's a lie. SHIFU: It's a lesson, this is just the thing to make him take being Dragon Warrior seriously, and keep his pants on. and Zeng start walking. SHIFU: Relax, Zeng. With the Furious Five gone, there is no one in the village strong enough to beat Po. at [[Chorh-Gom Prison], Hundun plots against Po.] HUNDUN: Soon, Po, you will know the revenge of my vengeance. starts sanding a fake horn. HUNDUN: Everyday, I grow stronger, while you grow softer like a soft and lazy pillow stuffed with soft and lazy. One day... guards approach outside of the cell door. RHINO GUARD 1: Give it a rest already, Hundun! Everyday the same thing, Po this, Po that, bla, bla, bla, Po. HUNDUN: I thought you were interested. RHINO GUARD 1: Maybe the first hundred times. Finally, I gotta get out of here. RHINO GUARD 2: Old no-horn talking your ear off again. Well you're gonna love this, Hundun, word is, anyone who can defeat Po before sundown, becomes the Dragon Warrior. is struck with surprise. RHINO GUARD 1: Too bad you're locked up in here carving fake horns, instead of out there fighting your sworn enemy. approaches the cell door. HUNDUN: Yes, too bad. Care to look at my latest horn? I've just finished it. sticks his new horn out of the barred door. RHINO GUARD 1: What's this made out of, huh? HUNDUN: You'd be surprised what you could scrounge up around here with a little scrounging. hands the guards the fake horn. One of the guards sees a piece hanging off of the horn. RHINO GUARD 1: Eww, what's that? guard moves the piece, revealing it to be a switch. Hundun smiles in his cell as a high pitched beeping sound is heard. The horn explodes, breaking the cell door. HUNDUN: Beat the Dragon Warrior and take his title! I will crush him and pluck his title like I pluck a yam from a tree and squeeze its squishiness, the way one would squeeze a squishy yam of revenge! Ready or not, Po, here I come. puts on a fake horn and leaves. of Act 1 Act 2 sneaks through the village. He comes out into the middle of the village and performs some stances. Po becomes confused when the village appears empty. PO: Huh? Where'd everybody go? MRS. YOON: Hello, Po. quickly turns and nearly hits Mrs. Yoon. PO: Oh, hey, Mrs. Yoon! Can I give you a hand with that? takes a large basket from Mrs. Yoon. MRS. YOON: Oh, thank you, Po. You're always such a good boy. How are things? PO: To be honest, has been... Yoon hits Po with a parasol. Po falls forward. Mrs. Yoon jumps on Po and hits his head against the ground. MRS. YOON: Oh, how often does an old women, like me, have a chance to become Dragon Warrior. You... understand... dear? Yoon continues hitting Po's face against the ground, until he does a back flip and crushes her. PO: You okay Mrs. Yoon? gets up. MRS. YOON: Oh, fine, dear. Give my best to your father. arrives at the [[Noodle Shop].] PO: Dad, are you... Ping immediately starts throwing woks at Po when he walks in. PO: Dad! You too?! Ping continues throwing woks. MR. PING: Imagine all the business I'd get if I were Dragon Warrior. Ping approaches Po with two woks. PO: But, dad, if you were Dragon Warrior, you wouldn't have time to... run the Noodle Shop. You'd have to give it up! MR. PING: Give up the Noodle Shop? Ah, never. We'll call it a draw. shakes Mr. Ping's hand. Mr. Ping hits Po with the wok one last time. PO: Ow! Ping starts cutting vegetables. PO: This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. crowd of villagers busts into the Noodle Shop. VILLAGER: Get him! PO: Here we go, again. scales up the side of the Noodle Ship and jumps onto the main road. A band starts playing music in a large crowd of villagers. The band members run at Po, with their instruments ready to be used as weapons. Po grabs an instrument and uses it to aid him in his fight, as many other villagers start taking him on. PO: That's what I'm talkin' about. villagers attack Po, jumping on his face. Fang stands on a nearby roof. FANG: Po will never expect an attack from above. I'm gonna be Dragon Warrior. jumps on a chimney above Po. Po continues fighting off the villagers. He grabs a goat in the middle of the brawl. PO: Uh, Mr. Liu, that hammock you sold me is a wee bit temperamental. FANG: Time for... chimney falls, sending Fang down. Po catches Fang. Po looks up and sees that the chimney is about to crush them. PO: This is gonna sting. bends over Fang to shield him as the chimney falls. Po is crushed by the chimney, but Fang is okay, and Po lets him walk over to his mother. Po gets up in a daze. PO: Everybody... okay? I uh, falls, unable to walk, due to his hurt leg. PO: Ow, my leg! Gonna... need that. spits out a tooth. PO: Oh, and that. villagers start to feel for Po as he stands back up to continue fighting. PO: Okay, it's gonna be tough to fight you all with one leg. VILLAGER: No more fighting. You saved the boy and have proven, once again, the reason you are our Dragon Warrior. and his mother bow to Po. Po bows back. HUNDUN: You mean was your Dragon Warrior. PO: Hundun?! sneaks up behind Po and punches him a good distance down the street. Hundun grabs a young bunny. HUNDUN: You didn't think I'd miss out on a chance like challenge day, did you? throws the bunny. Hundun kicks Po a further distance. PO: Hundun, do you really wanna say you only beat me 'cause I'm hurt and exhausted? HUNDUN: I'm good with that. kicks Po. PO: One second, I'm gonna... kicks Po further. The villagers gasp. PO: Just gotta... catch my breath one more kick, Hundun knocks out Po. HUNDUN: All hail me, the new Dragon Warrior of the Valley of Peace's Dragon Warrior! the Hall of Warriors, Shifu and Zeng eat near the [[Moon Pool]. A panda-shaped shadow hangs over the two when the doors open.] SHIFU: Did you enjoy Challenge Day, Dragon Warrior? shadow turns to reveal the shape of a rhino. HUNDUN: More than you could imagine. turns around. SHIFU: Hundun! HUNDUN: Bow to your new Dragon Warrior. SHIFU: You... defeated Po?! grins. SHIFU: No matter, there is no Challenge Day, I made it up. You're no more Dragon Warrior than Zeng there. HUNDUN: What?! ZENG: Uh, I could'a if I wanted. hits himself. HUNDUN: Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why do I keep thinking good things can happen to me?! (Sobbing) A stupid rhino with no horn and dry, cracked feet like cracked... Wait a minute, if no one else knows that you made it up, and they don't find out then the lie will actually work as truthfully as if it were actually the truthful truth! becomes confused. HUNDUN: If everyone believes that I'm Dragon Warrior, and you're the only one that can tell them different... and Hundun begin fighting. Shifu lands some hits, but they eventually become evenly matched when Shifu pushes his staff at Hundun, and Hundun pushes back with the same amount of force. SHIFU: You'll have to do better than that, Hundun! HUNDUN: Fine, how 'bout this? horn opens up and fires several arrows at Shifu. The arrows pierce Shifu and knock him out. Hundun grabs Shifu and throws him into a cabinet. Hundun glances at Zeng. Zeng walks over to the cabinet and closes himself in. HUNDUN: I am the Dragon Warrior! of Act 2 Act 3 act opens up with a 2-D animated sequence. Po is defeated by Hundun. PO (Voice Over): On that fateful Challenge Day, Hundun was victorious. HUNDUN: I am the Dragon Warrior! laughs and stands victorious. The villagers are fearful of Hundun. PO (V.O.): And so ended the reign of the once proud Dragon Warrior. walks away from Hundun in defeat. PO (V.O.): He lived out his days, as as a decidedly un-awesome waiter, at his father's Noodle Shop. wears an apron and holds stacks of bowls when many customers arrive at the Noodle Shop. PO (V.O.): Without a skosh of bodacity, he ended up on the streets, alone, pitied, and unloved. sits out in the rain. PO (V.O.): Then, when things were at their darkest... all his hair fell out. becomes bald and begins shivering. MR. PING (V.O.): Okay, okay, enough already! 2-D animation ends. Po lays on his bed in the Noodle Shop. Mr. Ping arrives with a bowl of noodles. MR. PING: It's only been twenty minutes. You're so over dramatic! PO: I failed, dad. I was the Dragon Warrior, and I lost it! Who does that?! Me. MR. PING: But, Po, it's not your fault you lost to Hundun, a chimney fell on you. Everyone knows chimneys are evil, and not to be trusted. Ping looks out the window toward a chimney. MR. PING: I'm watching you! PO: It's not the chimney's fault, dad. MR. PING: Ha, that's what the chimney wants you to think! noise and crashing is heard outside. VILLAGER: Lookout, it's Hundun! storms into the village. HUNDUN: Out of my way! You! points to Mrs. Yoon. HUNDUN: Yes, you there, don't look at me! continues tormenting villagers. HUNDUN: You wretches have had it easy for far too long. destroys an instrument and grabs Apple cart duck by the neck. HUNDUN: From now on you will give me a hundred free apples a week. APPLE CART DUCK: Yes, Mr. Dragon Warrior, your excellency, highness. HUNDUN: What have you got there, old lady? drops the apple cart duck. MRS. YOON: Oh, uh, just the steamed buns I sell to pay the rent on my humble mud hut. takes the basket of buns from Mrs. Yoon and eats them. HUNDUN: These are the Dragon Warrior's steamed buns. Don't you get that? You own nothing! This is my village, my apples, my buns! Laughs sighs in his room as he watches Hundun take over the village. MR. PING: Son, what are you doing? Hundun is wrecking our village, help them! PO: What am I gonna do, dad, huh? He's the Dragon Warrior now. MR. PING: Oh, Po. Well the world needs waiters too. sneaks into Po's room from the window. FANG: I'm gonna defeat the Dragon Warrior! PO: Uh, hate to break it to you, Fang, but you're a little late. FANG: I don't wanna fight you! I wanna fight Hundun, the Dragon Warrior! There's still time, the sun hasn't set, I gotta hurry! leaves. PO: Gasp I still have time, dad. I can still beat Hundun! HUNDUN: I will tear you apart, you insolent bunny. PO: Maybe not as much time as I thought. stands up and falls down. Outside, Fang punches Hundun, with no effect. . FANG: Uh-oh. tries to run away, but Hundun picks him up. HUNDUN: You dare treat the Dragon Warrior with such disrespectful un-respecting? FANG: You bet I do! kicks Hundun on the horn. HUNDUN: (Nasally) Ow, you're gonna pay for that, boy! (Normal) After I crush you, I'm gonna crush this whole sorry village. PO: You like picking on adorable, furry creatures, Hundun? turns around to see Po with a crutch. PO: Well I got your adorable furry creature right here! and Hundun start fighting. Po kicks Hundun, freeing Fang. Po grabs Hundun by the horn with his crutch. Po kicks Hundun and sends him away. PO: Now maybe you'll think twice before... charges toward Po. Po runs away, but he is hit. Po is able to move before Hundun charges into a wall. Hundun turns toward Po with the crutch hanging on his horn. HUNDUN: You have no chance, Po! You taught me your Kung Fu secrets long ago. tosses the crutch away. PO: Hey! That crutch was a gift! HUNDUN: Since humiliating you didn't work, we'll have to do this the old fashioned way. swaps out his horn for a blade. HUNDUN: Destroying you! charges with the blade pointing toward Po. Po's only cover is cart, which Hundun quickly cuts in half. Hundun hits Po into a wall. Hundun runs toward Po and kicks. Po dodges the kick. Hundun charges toward Po again and performs an elaborate combo on Po. Hundun punches Po in the face several times, he then throws Po in the air and kicks him into a wall. PO: Can't... hold out... much longer. prevents Po from getting up by stepping on his back. HUNDUN: Perfect. Now can enjoy your permanent nap of permanence, which is long without ending... permanently. walks away. Po. PO: No, this can't be happening. And I can't let it happen. stands up. PO: I've had enough of this, Hundun. I hope you won't be too sad about not being the Dragon Warrior anymore. puts on his normal horn. HUNDUN: Too late, the sun has set. VILLAGER: No it hasn't. few seconds pass and the sun slowly hides behind the mountains. VILLAGER: Okay, now it's set. HUNDUN: I am now, and always will be the Dragon Warrior! Laughs PO: No! HUNDUN: What d'ya mean "no"? You lost you're title, loser. PO: It's not about the title. It's about what's right. charges toward Po. Po walks over to a hammock. PO: Mr. Liu, I need your hammock! uses the hammock to fling into Hundun. Hundun crashes through the walls of a house. Po and the villagers cheer. PO: Yes! collapses when he stands up. Later that night, Po arrives at the [[Jade Palace]. He walks into the Hall of Warriors.] PO: Master Shifu! ZENG: ...Zebra Bamboo, Fountain Bamboo, uh, Giant Bamboo, Arrow Bamboo... hears Zeng speaking from inside the cabinet. ZENG: ...uh, Incense Bamboo, uh, Corduroy Bamboo, uh... opens the cabinet. SHIFU: Oh, Po, you succeeded! Thank goodness. Turns out, Zeng knows all twelve-hundred varieties of bamboo, unfortunately. scowls at Shifu as he leaves. PO: No, Master Shifu, I failed! The sun had already set before I could beat Hundun. I never should have taken being Dragon Warrior for granted. It was a gift I was given, and I ruined it. SHIFU: Hmm, well, you learned something valuable from it, that's good, very good, excellent even. It completely makes up for the fact that Challenge Day was a teeny-weeny bit made up. PO: I'm sorry, what? SHIFU: I made it up. See you tomorrow. walks away. PO: Wait, what?! follows Shifu. PO: So, you lied to me. That's... awesome! You're not perfect! SHIFU: No, no, I'm still perfect. PO: Yeah, right. Five arrive at the palace and walk up the stairs. TIGRESS: Heh, that was supposed to be fun? MANTIS: It was, until you got us kicked out. Did you really have to hit that guy? TIGRESS: Hey, he attacked me with a weapon. MANTIS: It's called a towel. MONKEY: Oh, I'm beat. I bet Po is already fast asleep. MANTIS: I don't think so, look. Five look over to see Po and Shifu doing Tai Chi. TIGRESS: Po training this late? Wonder what got into him. and Shifu laugh. of Act 3 of Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Legends of Awesomeness transcripts Category:LOA Season 1 transcripts